Rowan Dove
Rowan Dove is a 2015 introduced OC. He is the son of the Sister from the Greek story Brother and Sister, written by Georgias A. Megas. Rowan is a very modest person who generally keeps to himself. He doesn't choose either side of the conflict, preferring to keep his nose out, but it's clear he's only stuck out because he can't really rebel - if not for his sister, he would likely be a rebel. ''Character 'Personality' Rowan is an incredibly meek boy, who seems to shy from people almost all the time. Loud sounds scare him, and he tends to stay quiet in conversations. He finds himself very nervous no matter who he is around. His shyness makes him prefer his own company over others, and because of this he has little to no friends. He seems incredibly weak-willed and often is taken advantage of by his sister. Although he has very strong opinions, he is easily quelled by his sister and the fear of hurting other people's feelings. Instead of speaking up, he often just smiles and lets things be. He's someone who is hurting greatly inside, but hides his pain to stop people worrying about him. His attitude in general clearly shows this though and he gets emotional very easily. 'Interests' ''Music Rowan loves to play music, as well as listening to it. He's become very adapt at playing the piano and violin. Beyond that, Rowan can be seen listening to music on his phone or sometimes on his computer when he's feeling like it. Depending on his mood, he'll often listen to many different things. One thing he loves to listen to is classical and jazz though. 'Appearance' Rowan is shorter than his sister by a small bit, and seems quite small for a boy his age. He has light brown hair with blond through it, and his eyes are a beautiful hazel colour. His skin tone is somewhat tanned and rough due to the poor living that he lived in. ''Fairytale – Brother and Sister (Greek) :''Main Article: Brother and Sister (Greek) '' 'How do they feel about their story? TBA History '''Childhood TBA 'First Day At Ever After High' TBA 'Legacy Day' TBA ''Relationships 'Family' ''Sister - Pearl Dove TBA 'Pet(s)' ''Dove - Daisy'' Rowan has a pet dove that is normally found sitting on his shoulder. It seems the dove is called Daisy, named after a flower. The bird seems to be his only close friend, and doesn't really got close to others. Except his bird. 'Romance' TBA 'Best Friends Forever After' ''Petra T. Dutch TBA 'Friends' TBA 'Acquaintances' TBA 'Rivals' TBA 'Enemies' TBA Outfits A lot of Rowan's outfits are very modest, keeping to a very homely feel. They still have some detail to them to fit the Ever After High look, however they are more simplistic. Class-ic Schedule TBD 'Classes Taken' *Chemythstry *Cooking Class-ic *Damsel-in-Distressing *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hexonomics *Muse-ic Class *Science and Sorcery Clubs 'Birds of a Feather Club '''Muse-ic Lessons Rowan plays the flute. ''Song Themes TBA Tropes *''TBA ''Trivia *Rowan's name comes from a type of tree, relating to how flowers appear when he dries his hands. There aren't many male names that relate to flowers, so instead something botanical has been chosen. *Doves symbolism love, peace and promise. Although Rowan does not seem to embody these traits exactly, his story seems to. AUs TBA Quotes *"Yes, sister."'' - Rowan to Pearl ''Gallery'' TBA Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Greek Category:Rowan Dove Category:Brother and Sister (Megas)